Let It Snow
by Hanyou-Girl25
Summary: Chp 6- You can't have everything you want.
1. Trapped By a Blizzard

CH. 1

The higher they went up the mountain, the colder it got. The trees blew in the icy wind. It put chills in the 5 travelers as they trudged forward up the mountain. The trail was getting narrow as it made its way up the mountain. The sun had almost set, and it was getting colder by the second. "Inuyasha, we need to find shelter. By the looks of the sky there is going to be a blizzard." Said Miroku in hopes that he would convince the stubborn hanyou to find a place for them to sleep. Inuyasha just kept walking as if he hadn't even heard him. "Inuyasha, her lips are turning blue." Said Sango. Inuyasha glanced down at the girl in his arms. Her lips were indeed blue. Seeing this he began to walk faster. Everyone followed in hopes of finding a place to rest soon.

They came to stop at a small hut. It looked old and not very sturdy but they were desperate. They followed Inuyasha inside where he laid the girl in his arms down onto the ground near an old fire pit in the center of the small, old, hut. He then turned and looked at the others. "We're going to need wood, lots of wood. Miroku, you come with me to collect firewood. Sango, you get out some blankets and wrap her up to keep her warm until we return." He said then walked out with Miroku following behind him.

Sango walked over to the yellow backpack lying beside the girl. She then began removing all its contents one by one until she reached the blankets. She took out two big fleece blankets and wrapped them around the girl. The girl was pale. Probably from the cold and from being passed out for two days strait. Her lips weren't blue anymore, but chapped and red. She had a knot on her forehead from the demon that knocked her out. Here and there she had a few cuts, some deep, others nothing but scratches. She was dirty; she hadn't had a bath since the battle. Inuyasha walked in carrying a huge pile of wood. Miroku came in after him carrying another huge pile also. They then sat the firewood down and began building a fire in the fire pit.

Sango walked over to the girl lying on the floor. She felt of her forehead with the back of her hand. "She's a little hot, but I don't think it's a fever." Sango then took a small rag out of the yellow backpack. She walked outside and grabbed a handful of snow. She took the snow and placed it on the rag near the fire. The snow melted and wet the rag. She then took the rag and folded it in half and placed it on the girl's head. "There, that should help." said Sango. She walked back over to we're the others were sitting and joined them. Inuyasha seemed to be lost in thought as he sat against the wall watching the fire. Miroku was doing the same, Kirra laid asleep in his lap while he petted her absentmindedly.

Soon, everyone was asleep. Sango lay covered in a blanket near the fire. Miroku on the other side of the fire opposite Sango, lay asleep too. Inuyasha was the only one awake. He sat by girl watching her sleep as if it were the most interesting thing on earth. She had been out for two days. He was so worried about her although, he'd never admit it. He wished she would just wake up. All he wanted was to know she was ok. He reached down with one hand and gently caressed her cheek. Her skin was so soft. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. And even though she was bruised and pale she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. After doing so he left her side to sit by the wall and sleep. No one knew of what had just happened, except for the small cat demon lying near by. But she'd never tell a soul.


	2. Awake At Last

CH.2

That night about 3 in the morning, the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. She moaned and reached up with one hand to feel of her aching head. There, she found a big lump. "Owww ", she moaned as she gently touched the lump on her forehead. She then felt thirsty and decided to get up and get something to drink. She tried to sit up, but barely made it two inches off the ground. Her head swirled and spiraled with dizziness. She moaned once again and as she waited for the dizziness to go away. "Need some help?" she heard someone say. She opened her eyes a bit and glanced in the direction of the voice to see who it was. There in the corner of the hut sat Inuyasha, his eyes wide open as he waited for a reply. She simply shook her head no in reply and closed her eyes once again. "Humph, have it your way." He said, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. The girl sighed and closed her eyes. Soon sleep over took the two but not before the hanyou silently thanked God that the girl was back to him, and that she was ok.

The next morning Sango awoke first. She quietly got up from her place on the floor and walked over to a window that had a ragged, old, sheet covering it. She pulled it back to find the window covered in show. It had snowed so much last night it reached the window and closed it up. She sighed and pulled the sheet back over the window. She then walked over to the fire and added a bit more wood to it. It had gotten small over the night and the hut was a bit chilly. She then found the yellow backpack and began digging through it for something to eat but she found nothing. She sighed and set the pack back on the floor. She then walked over to where she had been sleeping and folded her blankets and placed them on some old shelves in the hut. After doing so, she walked over and sat down near the fire and let her mind wonder.

Miroku's eyes opened slowly. His body ached for more sleep but he needed to get up. He wouldn't allow himself to sleep all day. He sat up and yawned as he stretched. He noticed Sango sitting by the fire. She seemed to be deep in thought. He got up and made his way over to her side and sat down. "Good morning." He said in a low voice making sure not to disturb the others sleeping. "Good morning to you too." Replied Sango while keeping her gaze on the fire. "How's Kagome doing?" Asked Miroku trying to start a conversation. "I'm not sure. I haven't checked on her yet this morning." Replied Sango. "I see." Said Miroku. Then all got quiet as both lost themselves in thought.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Sango and Miroku sitting by each other near the fire. Both of them seemed to be deep in thought. He glanced over at the sleeping girl near the fire. 'She's finally awake.' He thought happily to himself. He was so glad she wasn't passed out any longer, and that she was only sleeping. He got up from his place in the room and walked over to the little window that Sango had looked out. He removed the rag and saw how high the snow was. He then made his way over to the girl. Sango and Miroku awoke from their thoughts and watched, as Inuyasha looked the girl up and down. He sniffed a couple of times then made his way back to his corner. Sango and Miroku watched with curiosity until he sat down. "Inuyasha, how is she?" Asked Sango. "She's getting better." He replied, and then closed his eyes to take a nap. He knew that once she was awake, she would be gone. And even though he couldn't blame her, he couldn't let her go.


	3. Horrible Memories

CH.3

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open; she had rolled over during the night and was now facing the fire. She stared deep into the fire as she drifted into thought. In the corner of the room Inuyasha had just woken up too. He yawned and glanced around the room to see what everyone was doing. His eyes came to stop upon the girl, which he just noticed was awake and looked to be deep in thought. He could see her face and by the expression on it he knew just what she was thinking about. She was thinking about him. But not just him, she was thinking about what had happened. He felt that feeling return. The same one he had when he found her unconscious, it was the feeling of guilt and it was the worse feeling in the world. The girl thought back to that day. A silent tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered what took place:

NOTE: The next part explains who the girl is, what happened, and why she may or may not leave. It is not from any of the characters point of view.

Flash Back

"What happened?" Asked Sango, "Where's the demon?" She had just returned from changing and now it seemed that she had changed for nothing. "There was no demon. It seems the reason we had to stop our lunch and take off so suddenly was because _Kikyo_ was near by." Miroku said her name with utter disgust. He didn't like Kikyo one bit; all she did was cause trouble for them, especially Kagome. "While you were changing Inuyasha ran off into the woods, all he said was _her _name so I knew _she_ was the reason we came all the way out here." "Oh...so where is Kagome?" Asked Sango. "She took off a few minutes after Inuyasha did. I suppose she's following him, probably trying to make sure he doesn't get hurt again." Replied Miroku.

Else where, Kagome was running through the woods as fast as her legs would take her. She paused for a second to catch her breath and figure out which way he went. "That way." she mumbled, and took off again. She could sense after a few more seconds of running that she was getting close, so she slowed herself down to a walking pace and crept up behind some trees to watch what was going on. She peeked through some branches to find Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms…

"Why don't you believe me?", Asked Inuyasha in a desperate voice. "Because I know you're lying!" spit back Kikyo in a hateful tone. "But I'm not, I swear it. You're the only one I have, and ever will love. Please Kikyo, You have to believe me!" The look in Inuyasha's eyes where pure love. Kagome could tell he meant every word, and she felt her heart begin to break. "Prove it." She looked strait into his eyes when she said this, and Inuyasha knew this was his chance, and he took it. He pulled her to him and kissed her with everything in him. He wrapped his arms tight around her and put everything he had into the kiss.

Kagome's breath came out in sharp gasps as tears began to fill her eyes. Had she heard correct? Did he really just say Kikyo was the only one he ever had and ever would love? Yes, he had. And the truth was killing her. Her heart jumped into her throat, and with everything in her, she held the tears back, and simply walked away. She walked for a bit, not really paying attention to where she was going; just walking, and finally she reached a river. She looked into the river and saw her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was a bit pale. She gulped back the tears once again as she heard someone approaching. "Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she approached her friend. "With Kikyo." Kagome said in a low voice. "Oh." Sango glanced up at her friend and noticed her red eyes and the look on her face. "What happened?" Asked Sango. "I don't want to talk about it." Said Kagome. It came out harsh and she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Kagome, it wasn't my…" But before she could finish, she was interrupted by the noise of something huge approaching from underground. The ground shook horribly. Suddenly a Snake demon erupted out of a hole in the ground sending dirt and rock everywhere. "Are yousss Kagome?" Asked the snake. "Who wants to know?" Demanded Miroku. "Answer Miko!" Demanded the snake. "Yes, I'm Kagome." She said as Sango reached for her weapon. "Then by order of Lord Naraku, I mussssst kill you!" Answered the demon as it began to swing its tail in attack at Kagome. Kagome dove out of the way, and ran to shelter as the snake prepared to attack again. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran towards the girl that was currently hiding with Kagome behind a rock. "Come out, come out, wherever yousssss are." Hissed the snake. "Kagome, stay here. Miroku and I can handle him." Said Sango once Miroku had joined them. "No, you can't. He has 3 Jewel Shards!" Replied Kagome. "Well we have to try, its not like Inuyasha is here to help." But before he could say anymore Sango elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!" He mumbled but understood once he saw Sango's warning look. "Come on, let's get this over with." Sango said, and they both charged into battle.

Kagome watched as the battle played out. Soon she realized that the demon had forgotten all about her. She kneeled down behind the rock she was currently hiding behind and placed an arrow in her bow. She then stood back up and waited for her chance. When she saw it, she moved out onto the battlefield and aimed. Unfortunately for her, the demon saw her and swung his tail to stop her attack. She fired the arrow and hit dead on, right where the jewel shards where. But just as the arrow left her bow, the demon's tail hit her. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran to her friend's side. Sango dropped to her knees once she reached Kagome. A small trial of blood trickled down the side of Kagome's face from her head. "Miroku, take Kirra and go get Inuyasha! Hurry!" Miroku jumped on the transformed cat demon and took off into the air.

Inuyasha was still trying to convince Kikyo when suddenly Miroku and Kirra landed beside them. Kirra began to growl at the Miko as Inuyasha approached the two. "Inuyasha, come quit! Kagome's been hurt!" "What!" said Inuyasha in an unbelieving tone. "Where is she?" "With Sango over near the river, follow me." Miroku said as he and Kirra began to rise into the air again. "You're not going to leave me for her are you love?" Replied Kikyo in a fake loving tone, but Inuyasha didn't hear her. All he could think about at that moment was Kagome. He took off into the woods running as fast as his legs would take him.

End of Flash Back


	4. 3 Days Later

CH. 4

3 DAYS LATER

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" asked Sango. "Much better…Sango, Thanks for taking care of me." Replied Kagome in a low voice. "Anytime. I know you'd do the same for me." Said Sango with a small smile. The room then grew quiet. Kagome knew what Sango was thinking about. It was the question she had been dreading for the last 3 days. "Kagome…are you going to leave us?" Kagome looked away. She couldn't bear to look into Sango's sad eyes. "I don't know." But the truth was she did know. She just wasn't ready to tell Sango yet. Sango nodded and once again the room grew quiet.

Up on the roof Inuyasha could hear every word the girls were saying. He sighed and stared out into the sun rise. 'Kagome…you can't leave me. You just…cant.'

"Good morning Ladies, how are you feeling Kagome?" Said Miroku as he entered the hut with some more firewood. "I'm a bit tired but other than that I'm fine." Said Kagome with a small smile. Miroku started to say something else but was interrupted by Inuyasha coming in the hut. No one said a word as they waited for Inuyasha to speak. "After lunch we'll be leaving. We're heading back to the village so Keade can check Kagome's wounds. Everyone should get some rest it's going to be a long walk." And with that he left.

'She wouldn't even look at me…' He thought as he sat upon the roof once again. 'What am I going to do…'

Once Inuyasha was gone Kagome sat up and began to pack her things against her body's protests. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks as they watched the girl. "Kagome…don't you think you should be getting some rest? Don't worry about your things. I'll pack them for you later." "Thanks Sango but you've done enough for me. I hate lying on the floor feeling useless." Sango smiled. "Kagome, every time me or Miroku are hurt you're always there for us. Now let us help you for once." Kagome sighed and with a small smile of thanks she lay back down.


	5. Who Do You Love

Ch 5

After two days of walking the group reached the village at about midnight. Miroku was the first to enter Keade's hut when they arrived. Sango entered after him and made a place for Kagome, who was already asleep, to sleep on for the night. Miroku carried Kagome for most of the trip because every time Inuyasha would offer to carry her she'd refuse and say she was fine and could walk. Everyone knew that was a lie. So Miroku would carry her, but once she fell asleep he would hand her over to Inuyasha who would give her back each time she would begin to wake up.

The trip was long and tiring. The only time they stopped was when it was dark or when it was time to eat. The long walk made Sango wish she hadn't sent Kirra back to the village to inform Keade and Shippo they were on their way, But Inuyasha had insisted. He said Keade would need time to prepare the herbs and such for Kagome. Sango knew that was a lie though. He was just wasting time, avoiding the inevitable. Sango thought back to that day, the day when she asked Kagome was she going to leave. The answer was in her eyes, even though she said she wasn't sure yet, Sango knew she had made up her mind. Everyone did, including Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned back against the cold bark of his favorite tree and stared at the stars. The trip had been a long and tiring one, even for him. He yawned and let his thoughts wander back to the day Kagome had been injured. 'I should have been there…how could I have let that happen to her…' His ears twitched as they picked up the noise of someone walking towards him. His nose detected the scent of mud and without a second thought he jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. "Inuyasha…I've been waiting for you." Said Kikyo in a sweet voice. "Kikyo…I" Kikyo put a finger to his lips. "Shhh…don't talk, just listen." She removed her finger and took his hand in hers. "Inuyasha…I love you, and I know you love me. So don't you think it should be me who helps you fulfill your dream of owning the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha looked away as Kikyo continued. "She's not from our time Inuyasha. She doesn't belong here. Let her go. Let her go back to her time. I, your love, will help you collect the rest of the jewel." Inuyasha looked back Kikyo; he looked deep, deep into her eyes. He searched them for anything that would show she meant what she said when she said she loved him, but he found nothing. "Kikyo, I can't do that. I can't…" "You can't what? If you really loved me this wouldn't be a hard decision. You do love me, don't you Inuyasha?" "Yes, of course I love you but…" "But what? Let her go home Inuyasha. Let her go back to where she belongs. After all, the only reason she was here in the first place was because you needed her to do my job. But I'm back now love. So send her home." And with that she let go of his hand and disappeared into the shadows of the woods. Inuyasha stood there thinking about what Kikyo had said. Should he let her go? Or more importantly, could he let her go?


	6. Goodbye To You

Kagome awoke the next morning to find herself in Keade's hut. Everyone was asleep including Shippo who was sleeping at her side. Kagome scanned the room. Miroku was sleeping by the door. Sango was sleeping by the fire pit. Keade was missing, more than likely she was out tending to her herbs. Kagome slowly got to her feet, careful not to wake Shippo. She was weak but felt much better than she did yesterday. Keade had probably tended to her wounds last night. Kagome noticed her backpack sitting by Miroku. She quietly made her way over to it. She picked it up and without making a sound she snuck out of the hut.

It was beautiful morning. A warm breeze was blowing as Kagome made her way through the village. When she reached the woods she noticed Inuyasha wasn't in his favorite tree. She was thankful because Inuyasha was the last person she wanted to see right now. When she finally reached the well she dropped her back pack and stared down into it. She reached up and felt of the jewel shard that hung from her neck. "I don't think I can do this…" she said aloud. She let go of her necklace and grabbed her backpack, but before she could leave the well she heard someone. "Where are you going…I thought you were going to leave?" "Kikyo…" Kagome mumbled. She turned around to see the miko sitting on the edge of the well. "I.." "You what? Changed your mind? Decided you couldn't leave him?" Kikyo smirked and laughed mockingly at the girl. "You're such a fool. Do you really think he loves you?" Kagome looked down at her feet. "No…I don't think he loves me." "So then why are you here?" Demanded Kikyo. "Because…because…I love him." Kikyo laughed again then with an evil smirk she said, "You're such a fool. Go back to your time. He doesn't love you and never will. He has eyes for me and me only." And with that she left. Kagome stood there for a moment thinking about what the miko had said. 'She's right…what _am_ I still doing here…he doesn't love me….and he never will.' Kagome walked back up to the well. She sighed and said, "Well…I guess this is goodbye…" She pulled the jewel from her neck and placed it on the edge of the well. She was just about to jump in when someone grabbed her hand.


End file.
